CheetahMask
CheetahMask '''was a Nocturne Hero known for his outstanding speed and agility, as well as for his stoic nature, he was a legend for a long time before his disappearance alongside StagMask, he's used by Potato. Personality CheetahMask is stoic and no-nonsense, he believes strongly in honor, and in justice, being a determinator for the team, and never backing down from his choices, even if that meant risking his own life, CheetahMask was willing to take many bullets for the team, and that was his most legendary trait, how noble he was, a voice of reason for his team, and a welcome addition. CheetahMask, however, had some semblance of strictiness, which, combined with his strong sense of justice and heroism, means that he followed the code of honor, including letting himself at the mercy of his enemy if he was to be defeated in combat, which, combined with his stoic nature to never back down from a fight, was a somewhat dangerous flaw, which could've ended his life repeated times, and would eventually lead to his capture. History Backstory Born in KwaZulu-Natal, South Africa, CheetahMask lost his parents at an early age, to a hit-and-run attack from Somalian Pirates lead by an unknown Nocturne, who some say, could have ties to the later founded Brotherhood of Nocturnes, he, enraged, decided to go in his hunt, training himself in the art of combat, honing his skills, and becoming a renowned fighter in South Africa, he learned from the legendary WildeMask, a mentor to Nocturne Heroine and contemporary of his time GiraffeMask, and the last remainder of the Zulu Kingdom period, on combat with their signature weapons until his adult age called him, to start the hunt, CheetahMask travelled throughout Europe and Africa, including serving in conflicts at Congo and Kosovo, and eventually would find his lifelong friend GiraffeMask in her natal India, the duo would strike an alliance which would soon evolve into a relationship, and a marriage. Even with a newfound lover, and several feats under the belt, CheetahMask still felt something empty in himself, as he could never find the Nocturne he was looking for, his one clue, a fish-like appearance. CheetahMask, by chance, stumbled on LionMask on his investigations through the streets of Madrid, and LionMask, ever the thrill seeker, decided to follow him. Being four years older than LionMask, he served, in some aspects, as his mentor, and the duo would eventually find a friend at England, with the dashing youth StagMask, forming with him a trio to be reckoned with of Nocturne mercenaries, called the Night Zephyrs, this gave him some distraction from his main goal, until suddenly... Operation Hades: Destroy the Brotherhood! The Brotherhood of Nocturnes was founded, this group of assassins and terrorists, could have had ties to the man who ended CheetahMask's parents, despite lacking a name, CheetahMask vividly remembers his face, a Nocturne Mask, and a face of sharp teeth, CheetahMask, realizing this could lead to the big fish, agreed to StagMask's idea of setting up explosives at the Brotherhood's base at Shadowland Cave, and helped device the explosives to end the Brotherhood once and for all, it all went smoothly until the fateful day. October 20, 2009. It was time to put Operation Hades into motion, and the chips were down, LionMask however, was interrupted by ChameleonMask, and as such, he had to stay back, StagMask was visibly worried, CheetahMask wasn't, he would not back down, not now... The duo kept going, plowing through Shadelinq after Shadelinq wave, taking them down swiftly, and leaving a trail of bodies through the Brotherhood's halls. Upon making it to the strategic point, the duo was interrupted by CobraMask himself, who quickly disposed of CheetahMask with a single kick, which left him unconscious, and proceeded to take StagMask down, nothing is known about the duo anymore... Powers and Abilities * '''Cheetah Axe: '''CheetahMask's signature weapon: a Zulu axe, designed to yank shields, pierce through armor, and basically brutalize his enemy, despite its seemingly short range, it's the speed of the movement which allows CheetahMask to be deadly with it. * '''Iklwa: '''CheetahMask's sidearm of choice, a short spear which serves as basically one giant knife, he can twirl it, spin it, and then stab acrobatically through his enemies with it. * '''Cheetah Ishlangu: CheetahMask also carries something to defend himself with, this cowhide shield covers his entire body and allows him to unexpectedly attack his enemy, it also serves to bash his enemies, disconcerting them for a brief period of time. * '''Iwisa Clubs: '''Another of the weapons CheetahMask was trained with, he carries a pair of Iwisa clubs on his back, which are designed to disorient the enemy at close or long range, as they can be thrown, like a flying concussive weapon. Topped with a strong wooden knob on one end, they serve as Cheetah's most versatile weapon. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''CheetahMask's legs are able of running at speeds equal to that of Justin Gatlin, Usain Bolt, or Jesse Owens, allowing him to strike with his shiv at speeds that could not be fathomed by the average Nocturne. * '''Air Jump: '''CheetahMask can fold his legs mid-air to jump a second time, or even a third and a fourth time, allowing him to reach extra height and deliver downward stabs at his opponents. * '''Shivs: '''CheetahMask also carries several shivs on his belt, jagged hunter knives which he uses to stab and tear through his opponent's skin, in combat, as well as throwing them like projectiles, a technique which he's perfected with time. * '''Fangs: '''CheetahMask's teeth are sharp enough to drive through skin, not as deep as his shiv or his Iklwa, and certainly not as much as his axe, but faster, and a lot more unexpected. ** '''Cheetah Toxin: '''CheetahMask's capable of secreting poison from his saliva, allowing him to spit out a liquid that temporarily blinds his enemies, while also giving him a tactical advantage * '''Cheetah Arrow: '''CheetahMask's finisher, he jumps into the air before throwing his Iklwa at his opponent, and then kicking the short spear into their chests at his full speed, basically piercing through their whole body, CheetahMask seldom uses this attack unless it's to finish off his enemy. Weaknesses and Flaws * '''Light Energy: '''He's no LionMask, and as such, he maintains the Nocturne weakness towards Light, but he's fast enough to dodge most things coming at him. * '''Sense of Honor: '''CheetahMask never backs down from a fight, this means that he'll fight until he gets to kill his opponent, or he admits defeat, and lets himself be finished, this would lead to his capture. Trivia * CheetahMask is often considered the fastest Nocturne Hero ever registered, due to his enhanced legs. * CheetahMask is based on a Cheetah, Africa's fastest feline, and also one of their deadliest due to their top speed of 120 kilometers per hour. ** CheetahMask's fighting style is based on that of Street Fighter's Rolento F. Schugerg ** Ironically, his personality and hairstyle + headband combo are more based on that of another Street Fighter character: Ryu. * His fate alongside StagMask could be compared to Theseus and Piritoo's, with him serving as the analogy's Theseus, the man who went alongside StagMask's plan and was eventually captured at Hades, by the eponymous God. * Out of the three Night Zephyrs, CheetahMask was the one who went the most changes, first being a Greek mercenary, then a modern gladiator, and now the master of Zulu combat we know today Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Nocturne Category:Nocturne Hero Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs Category:Male Category:Characters (StrongestPotato) Category:Unknown Fate Category:Neutral Good Category:Nocturnes with Feline motifs Category:Married